How 221B Acquired Two New Tenants
by Lady of the Shards
Summary: A birthday fic for lazybum89. Here's some fluff involving a kitten and a puppy. Oh, and some pudding.


**How 221B Acquired Two New Tenants**

**Author's Note: This is a gift for my good friend ****lazybum89****. She puts up with my ranting and raving about whatever show I've been watching and also helps me with my stories. A lot. And since it's her birthday, I decided to write this for her. Hope this makes you laugh, Lazy! And onwards we go!**

**Key:**

(TEXTING)

_Written_

**xXxXx**

Sherlock stared at the thing on the table in front of him for a moment before calling out.

"John."

"What is it Sherlock? Do you know where the first aid kit is?"

"It's under the sink in the bathroom. John. What is this thing on the table?" Sherlock's eyes never glanced away from the thing on the table in front of him.

John came into the room carrying the first aid kit under his arm. He blinked when he saw how Sherlock was glaring and sighed.

"Sherlock, she's just a kitten."

"I know that."

"Then why did you ask what she was?" John set the first aid kit down next to the small animal and opened the kit.

Sherlock ignored John's question in favor of poking the calico kitten. John swatted his hand away before it came too close.

"Don't poke her Sherlock. She's injured."

"She?"

"Yes. The kitten is female."

"Where did it-" John gave Sherlock a pointed look and he corrected himself midstream. "She, where did she come from?"

"I found her outside the clinic today. Her back leg is injured, so I thought I would take care of her until she is healed, then find her a good home." John was swiftly and carefully bandaging the small kitten's right back leg as he talked.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he watched. "So i-she is only here temporarily?"

"Yes." John secured the bandage and gently stroked the kitten's head. A loud purr rumbled from the tiny chest, bringing a surprised smile to John's face. John looked up at Sherlock, still smiling. "That won't be a problem, will it? I already cleared it with Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock's expression grew thoughtful. "No. I don't think it will be a problem."

John's smile grew warmer as he continued to gently stroke the kitten's fluffy fur and the kitten's purr grew even louder.

**xXxXx**

"Sherlock." John stared down at the box that had been in the doorway when he opened the door.

"Yes John?" Sherlock was having another staring contest with Beatrice, as he had dubbed the kitten, as she perched on his lap.

"Why is there a box with holes in it outside of the door?" John resisted the urge to run from the small box.

Almost instantly Sherlock was by his side and handing him Beatrice as he began to carefully examine the box. John sighed and carried Beatrice over to the cushion they had designated as hers while she recovered from her leg injury. Both John and Sherlock froze when a sound came from the box.

Carefully, Sherlock opened the box to reveal a small, brown puppy with soft floppy ears looking up at him with sweet chocolate brown eyes. A note was tucked into the ribbon tied around its neck. Gingerly, Sherlock removed the note and opened it.

John leaned over his shoulder so that he could read the note as well.

_Hello Sherlock and John._

_I heard that you were taking in little ones. I thought about sending you a puppy like Shirly, but this one reminded me of John. Do take care of him._

_Love,_

_Moriarty_

Sherlock looked the note over for several more minutes before setting it aside and turning his attention back to the puppy and the box. Sherlock picked the puppy up and, after a quick once over, handed him to John before he thoroughly examining the box the small creature had arrived in.

As Sherlock methodically took the box apart, John gave the puppy a quick once over, checking for any obvious injuries. "Well, the puppy is male, and I think he's at least part bloodhound." John set the puppy down near Beatrice, who carefully made her way over and started an examination of her own of the new creature. John smiled as he observed their interactions as the puppy sniffed the little kitten in return. "I arranged to take Beatrice to the vet later today, I'll see if they can check over the puppy as well."

Sherlock finished with the box and tossed it into the fire place before setting it on fire. "There doesn't seem to any type of bug or anything dangerous. Better safe than sorry." Sherlock turned and saw the way John was smiling down at the puppy and kitten that were busy investigation each other. Sherlock watched as John reached down to ruffle the puppy's floppy ears and gently stroke the top of Beatrice's head, bringing out one of her enormous purrs. John's eyes were glowing with warmth as Sherlock made a quick decision. "Hamish."

John blinked up at Sherlock. "What?"

"We should call the dog Hamish. The appointment is in less than an hour. You should find a proper way for you to transport them." Sherlock turned and left the room before John had a chance to reply.

John looked down at the young creatures who looked back at him with the sweetest eyes he had ever seen. "Well. It seems to me like you get to stay."

Hamish woofed softly up at him before attempting to give Beatrice a friendly lick. Beatrice deftly dodged it and swatted at his ear in rebuff. John stood, chuckling at their antics, to find a box large enough for the both of them to fit comfortably.

**xXxXx**

"So you now have a pure bred bloodhound pup that is from Moriarty?" Lestrade looked at John incredulously over his drink. "And you're keeping it?"

John shrugged as he took a sip of his pint. "Seems like it. Sherlock doesn't seem inclined to get rid of either Beatrice or Hamish. And just because he came from Moriarty doesn't mean we should treat Hamish like he's dangerous. He's just a pup."

"Wait, you named the dog Hamish?"

"Sherlock did. Why?"

Lestrade gave John a strange look. "Did you forget that Hamish is your middle name?"

John froze for a moment before squeezing his eyes closed and covering them with his hand. "In Moriarty's note he said that the dog reminded him of me."

Lestrade chuckled a bit. "Sherlock must have agreed with him to some degree to name the pup that."

"I guess so." John's phone went off, startling the two men. John checked the message and grimaced. "Something must have happened. Sherlock seems annoyed. I'll call you later." John stood and laid some money on the table.

"Good luck. I have a feeling you'll need it." Lestrade called out as he watched his friend leave.

**xXxXx**

"John, they refuse to cooperate!" Sherlock shouted as soon as he heard John enter the flat, not taking his eyes off the two animals in front of him.

John walked into the room and immediately covered his eyes with his hand. "Sherlock, what are you doing with Beatrice and Hamish?"

"An experiment! But they won't cooperate." Sherlock glared at the small creatures in front of him. Beatrice responded by cleaning in a rude area while Hamish just woofed at Sherlock happily.

"Sherlock, you are not allowed to attempt an experiment on our pets. Besides, they're young, of course they don't listen." John shrugged out of his jacket with a sigh and walked over. "Not to mention, Beatrice is a cat. They're notorious for being uncooperative."

Sherlock huffed but reached out to stroke Hamish's ears, causing the pup's tail to wag ecstatically.

John carefully scooped Beatrice up, interrupting her bath to check on how her leg was healing. After determining that it was healing up nicely, John placed her on the table and went to fix her and Hamish their evening meal. Sherlock had picked Hamish up and followed John into the kitchen, placing him on the table as well as Sherlock went to check another of his numerous experiments.

While both humans were distracted, Hamish decided to be playful and tackled Beatrice, knocking her into a large bowl that she had settled next to. At the sound of the bowl hitting the floor, Sherlock and John spun towards the noise and froze. John broke out into laughter, leaning against the counter for support and Sherlock could not suppress a soft smile at the sight that greeted them.

The American vanilla pudding that Sherlock had prepared for the next stage of an experiment was now completely covering the small calico kitten and brown bloodhound pup. Beatrice looked completely startled, her fur fluffing up in the few spots not weighed down by the thick pudding. Hamish looked just as happy as always, looking at Beatrice for a moment before deciding to try and help clean her.

Beatrice glared at Hamish and quickly pinned the much larger pup down with a paw on his neck and began to get all the pudding off of him while he tried in vain to help her.

Mrs. Hudson came into the kitchen at that point and saw John laughing while Sherlock looked down at the two creatures with barely masked fondness. Mrs. Hudson smiled as the entire scene melted her heart. She turned to John after letting him laugh for a while longer. "Perhaps you should take a few pictures while I go prepare a basin of warm soapy water to bathe the two in?"

John turned a bright smile to her. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson. That seems like a god idea."

Mrs. Hudson smiled at him again before quickly leaving to fill the basin that John had gotten for them to bathe the two little sweethearts in.

Sherlock turned his attention to John as he began to take pictures. Unbeknownst to John, Sherlock snapped a quick one of his expression and then another of John carefully beginning to wipe the excess pudding from Beatrice's fur with a soft smile.

**xXxXx**

Sherlock had just returned from a quick errand when he entered the living room of the flat and stopped.

John had fallen asleep on the couch with Beatrice curled up under his chin and Hamish settled comfortably in his arms. John's expression was relaxed in a way that Sherlock had never seen it before.

Sherlock quickly snapped a picture of the scene, as he had started to do more often for some reason he was having trouble understanding. He was about to put his phone away when it rang with a call from Mycroft.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock spoke quietly so as to not wake John as he left the room.

"I heard that you were planning to keep the dog." Mycroft's cool voice came over the line.

Sherlock sighed. "Yes. I do. Is there a problem?"

"I was just thinking that the dog would need proper training. I would be willing to arrange for it."

Sherlock glared at the wall in front of him. "We will deal with that ourselves. We do not need your help."

"Very well." Mycroft sounded unsurprised at Sherlock's terse response. "I just thought that I should offer. Good bye Sherlock."

Sherlock glared at his phone for a minute after Mycroft hung up, distracted enough that he did not hear the movement in the living room.

"Did Mycroft call, Sherlock?" John stood in the doorway to the living room cradling a sleeping Beatrice in his arms. Hamish panted happily at John's feet as John scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Mycroft was offering to arrange training for Hamish. I told him we will handle it ourselves." Sherlock started towards the kitchen before hesitating. "I…apologize if I woke you."

John smiled. "It's fine. I hadn't meant to fall asleep in the first place." John followed Sherlock to the kitchen and sat down at the table before frowning. "Sherlock. Why is there a note from Moriarty on our table?"

Sherlock was immediately by his side and reading the note.

_Dear Sherlock and John,_

_I am so pleased to hear that you decided to keep the little pup. Perhaps one day, he and Shirly can have a play date._

_Love,_

_Moriarty_

Sherlock glared down at the piece of paper. "Hamish is not allowed near that pink monstrosity."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: Well. I am not as happy with the ending as I could be. The part with Mycroft really bothers me. *sighs* But this is what I'm going with. I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Birthday ****lazybum89****!**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


End file.
